Trick or Trick
by avondale09
Summary: Lelouch has a terrible secret... he's been turned into a vampire! Clearly miserable, his best friend Suzaku wants to cheer him up. But Suzaku has a secret of his own, and it's not just that at night he turns into a catboy... SuzakuxLelouch. Odd but cute.


**Ok, so Suzaku and Lelouch are the bestest couple EVER. Clearly. So I bought a yaoi fanbook at a recent convention (ConnectiCon!), and it's amazing. Except that it's in Japanese! So for days I was 'reading' it to everyone in my own funny translation. Then my friend suggested that I really write it, and post it here, and I was like, good idea! Thanks Cassie. I decided to be more serious about it, as opposed to funny, cuz... they're adorable. There is more to it... I just decided to stop here cuz I'm afraid to write the, yknow... parts. Haha, but if you guys really like it, I'll do it. So, anywho... thanks to the person who actually created this book. I'm sorry if I butchered your story... lol.**

-One day…-

Lelouch Lamperouge was reading lazily by his window, barely taking in any of the words that he scanned on the pages. He peered up and sighed with boredom. Suddenly…

-knock knock-

Lelouch walked apprehensively down the stairs, wondering who had let themselves in. He stared surprisingly at his best friend Suzaku Kururugi, who was oddly not only standing uninvited in the foyer, but whose face had a grin unlike any Lelouch had ever seen, with eyes wide, glazed, and staring straight at him. Suzaku did not seem at all phased by Lelouch's reaction to him; he just kept staring with that stupid grin…

-cut to a previous night-

The full moon shone brightly in the night sky as Lelouch sat a disheveled wreck, crying on his bedroom floor. The room had been ransacked, pillows torn up and strewn all about, the vase of water knocked over and spilling off the desk onto the carpet. The windows beside his bed were blown open, curtains gently flowing in the breeze, moonlight pouring in on the miserable boy. He lifted his fingers up to his face, feeling around his mouth for the new protruding fangs. No one could ever be exactly sure what had happened that night, but Lelouch Lamperouge knew he would never be the same boy again.

-cut back-

"Hey, Lelouch! How's it going?" Suzaku grinned widely at his best friend, eyes squinting with joy. Often busy with work, Suzaku thought a surprise visit would really make Lelouch happy.

"Hello, Suzaku," Lelouch responded almost monotonously, not in anger towards his friend, but more from an inexplicable sadness.

Ignoring this, Suzaku replied happily, "Here, I've brought you some apples." At first, Lelouch was slightly taken aback at Suzaku's exceptionally chipper attitude, however, he was feeling too numb to care for long.

"What's wrong, buddy?" Suzaku asked with another smile.

Lelouch closed his eyes in a pained expression, pained because he realized that it was impossible for anyone to understand…

-later that night-

It was becoming quite late, as Lelouch walked back to his home by the light of the full moon. Back from his terrible evening routine. He momentarily stopped at the front door to unlock it, and then he thrust it open at full force. He was sick of this lifestyle, he couldn't take it anymore, it was all too much. Breathing heavily, fists clenched, he opened his mouth to voice his anger and frustration to the empty room. But he paused… standing stock still, he glanced slowly to his left.

"Welcome home, Lelouch," came the voice of Suzaku Kururugi, complacent in tone.

Already beyond the ability to remain calm, and also furious, yet embarrassed, that Suzaku was seeing him in this… 'state,' Lelouch did not for an instant think of holding back when he yelled, "_What_, are you _doing_ here!?"

It was after that, that Lelouch had finally caught full sight of Suzaku. He took a surprised step back, but regained his composure, or rather, returned to his moody self, and eyebrows furrowed, asked quite loudly, "What the _hell_ is on your head?"

Suzaku stood speechless for a moment, not quite sure what was wrong with his best friend to be acting so out of the ordinary, so out of control, and also confused at the question asked of him.

"Huh?" came his reply, as he placed down the kerosene lamp he had been holding in the dark foyer. "Oooh, you mean these," he realized, reaching up to feel for his furry cat ears. He began to laugh.

"Nothing is funny here!" screamed Lelouch. And that was all it took to finally set him off. Suzaku simply listened on with confused awe as Lelouch rambled off angry nonsense. And then as suddenly as it had started, it quieted down.

And then seriously, with the utmost sympathy for his close friend, Suzaku asked, "Lelouch… what's wrong?"

Lelouch quickly brought his hand to his mouth, a subconscious sort of defense mechanism. Taking a deep breath, and fighting back tears, he calmly divulged his heavy secret.

"Suzaku," he started, "I… am a vampire." He didn't know how else or what else to say.

Without thinking, Suzaku insensitively blurted out in surprise, "No way! So _that's_ why you've been acting so weird! What-" But Lelouch cut him off.

"I knew it…" he said sadly, "I just _knew _no one would understand! No one _could_!" he became almost hysterical. "I'm a freak! I give up! I'm just… so tired..." Lelouch closed his eyes, head down with emotional exhaustion. But Suzaku, being the optimist he was, remained persistent.

"So _what_ if you're a vampire!" he smiled, "It doesn't change who you are. Look at these ridiculous cat ears! We're in similar boats, buddy."

"Suzaku, it's not just about that, about being different. You'll never understand what I have to endure every night."

"Well… you got me there. Maybe I don't have to experience what it is you do, but I can certainly be here for you when you get back," Suzaku smiled hopefully. Lelouch sort of rolled his eyes at the ignorance.

"What are you talk-"

Now it was Suzaku who cut off Lelouch, stepping forward to kiss him hard on the lips. What only took a second seemed like minutes or more to Lelouch. He couldn't move, couldn't, and wouldn't, kiss back. His eyes remained open wide in shock. Was his best friend of ten years really doing this to him?

Suzaku pulled slightly away, and Lelouch instinctively held his arm up over his chest as a makeshift barrier between the two. Looking down as he spoke, maybe a little bashfully, Suzaku spoke quietly and seriously.

"Lelouch… I think I love you." And with that, he grabbed onto Lelouch tightly, hugging him as if he might run away, never wanting the moment to end. Suzaku finally let him go, and again looking down, he continued, quieter than before, but slightly quicker from embarrassment.

"I do, Lelouch. I know I do. You're all I think about. It doesn't matter who I'm with, or where I am, you're the most important thing on my mind." He brushed back the dark black hair on a quite uncomfortable Lelouch's slender face.

"I knew tonight was the night," he continued, and then he grasped Lelouch's hands with his own, holding them up, squeezing them slightly. "If I didn't tell you tonight, I don't know how much longer I would've lasted. I'm going crazy inside. I need you Lelouch! Please say that you need me, too!" he yelled almost frantically, voice cracking and eyes welling with tears, cheeks burning red.

Despite any situation Suzaku had ever been in, even being a soldier from the front lines, he had never felt as vulnerable in his life. He knew he sounded insane, how could he not? It might seem like a lot to throw suddenly onto Lelouch, but it wasn't suddenly for Suzaku, he had felt this for a long time. And if it seemed like heavy information for Lelouch to hear, it was ten times heavier for Suzaku to bear on his own, everyday, for years. He knew it was wrong, everything he felt, but he just didn't care anymore. And then Lelouch spoke.

"I... Uh… I… I don't know!" came the scared, confused reply. Suzaku looked into Lelouch's beautiful, bright purple eyes, with the most serious look he had ever given. His heart was completely and openly out there, and its joy or sorrow depended entirely on what Lelouch decided. The young vampire couldn't handle the look in his best friend's eyes, and so it was his turn to stare downward.

"Suzaku… I don't know," he said honestly, "I don't think I know how to love. I don' even think I know what love is…" he trailed off in a melancholic tone.

Relieved to not be outright rejected, Suzaku smiled warmly. After placing a quick kiss on Lelouch's cheek (who, still unsure, squinted one eye and flinched just a little), he held their hands up to his lips, eyes closed, and breathed, "Let me show you."

**So... tell me if you like it! I'll finish it, cuz trust me... there's more, lol. Let me know!**


End file.
